A number of convertible vehicles are known in which a movable roof can be stowed in a roof receiving space beneath a cover part in an open position. For this purpose, the cover part is frequently pivoted to the car body in its rear region and has to be held at the car body for securing in its substantially horizontal closed position above the closed roof. Two engagement members, for instance rotary latches, arresting hooks or the like, disposed laterally outwardly can serve for this purpose which are to be actuated via a closure control held at an intermediate wall bounding the roof receiving space to the front. The engagement members can be connected to a central motor drive of the closure control via force communicators, for instance chains, cable controls or in particular pull and/or push bars, extended substantially transversely to the vehicle.
The drive conventionally requires substantial space and thus projects into the trunk or roof stowing space, whereby this is reduced in size. In addition, a high construction effort results for conventional closure controls.
It is the underlying problem of the invention to achieve a reduction in the space requirements and a simplification of the closure control.